Technical Field
Electronic message processing and user interface devices.
Description of the Related Art
Well known electronic means for communication such as email messaging are multiplying by text, voice messaging, tweets, short message service (sms), images, photos, sounds, which result in overloading their recipients.
It is known that some integrated email systems enable a sender to indicate the sender's importance of a message, but a recipient email client may not display the indicator and in a non-hierarchical relationship, the recipient may not echo the same priority.
And if there are numerous emails in an inbox to canvas, the recipient may take notice and operate on a first email that seems urgent and fail to anticipate a second email which is even more important or which lowers the priority of the first.
It is known that various methods and apparatus are available to determine and remove messages containing malicious content or unsolicited commercial messages. And these continue to improve in coverage which reduce unsought communication.
Even so, it is often difficult to prioritize the reading and response to received email that is all legitimate. Some of the mail sent as CC to CYA may require intervention or stimulate action on the part of the recipient, while most of it is merely documentary or informational.
For the purpose of clarifying the invention within the disclosure we define certain terms: Disposition of electronic communication is defined to include archiving a message, reading and forwarding an email to another recipient, reading and replying to the sender of an email, engaging with the message, and deleting a message. Messages include other than email such as voice messages, faxes, multimedia messages, tweets, and feeds. A sound bite is a short clip of speech or music extracted from a longer piece of audio, often used to promote or exemplify the full length piece. In the context of journalism, a sound bite is characterized by a short phrase or sentence that captures the essence of what the speaker was trying to say, and is used to summarize information and entice the reader or viewer. Herein a précis (pronounced “preh-si”): is a transformation of a summary or abridgment but is a representation rather than a truncation. Herein a viewport is a virtual window presented on a display which bounds all or a portion of an array of message précis. Navigation controls cause the viewport to pan or scroll the visible portion of the array.
It is known that OAuth is an evolving framework and open standard for authorization. OAuth provides a method for clients to access server resources on behalf of a resource owner (such as a different client or an end-user). It also provides a process for an end-user to authorize third-party access to his server resource without sharing his credentials (typically, a username and password pair), using user-agent redirections.
IETF RFC 6749 discloses: an OAuth 2.0 authorization framework enables a third-party application to obtain limited access to an HTTP service, either on behalf of a resource owner by orchestrating an approval interaction between the resource owner and the HTTP service, or by allowing the third-party application to obtain access on its own behalf. This IETF specification replaces and obsoletes the OAuth 1.0 protocol described in RFC 5849.
OAuth provides an authorization layer to separate the role of the client from that of the resource owner. In OAuth, the client requests access to resources controlled by the resource owner and hosted by the resource server, and is issued a different set of credentials than those of the resource owner.
Instead of using the resource owner's credentials to access protected resources, the client obtains an access token—a string denoting a specific scope, lifetime, and other access attributes. Access tokens are issued to third-party clients by an authorization server with the approval of the resource owner. The client uses the access token to access the protected resources hosted by the resource server.
A growing number of hours per day for each email user is being lost to read and dispose of automated email messages from legitimate commercial and social relationships. Each person has their own preferences on how to handle various types of messages.
What is needed is a quicker and personalized way for a message recipient to react to and dispose of the majority of a large volume of messages which match substantially similar previously received and resolved messages.